False Truths
by Jes3
Summary: What if Takiko, Suzano, Yui and Miaka never travelded into the Unverse of the Four Gods? What if all 28 seishi lived in the same time period? What if all four mikos appeared at once? What if they were friends?


center~*~ False Truths ~*~brbr  
  
Emerald: I revamped the chap and made it more readable.*finally* Oh, and the title Sapphire had on here before-'The Future Legend of the Four Gods' was way too cheesy.so I changed it too br  
  
Sapphire: Shut up I couldn't think of anything br  
  
Jade: I can't blame you I couldn't think of anything either. br  
  
Sapphire: Thank you Jade br  
  
Jade: But then again I'm not a blonde like you br  
  
Sapphire: *pouts * your so mean!!! *stomps away*br  
  
Emerald: Am I going to do the disclaimer are you? br  
  
Jade: *sigh * I will *turns to the audience* br  
  
Jade: we don't own most of the characters in this fic but we do owe Toku, Hikari, Tenshi, and Michiru okay good!! br  
  
Emerald: Oh, and btw. As a warning, if you see the name 'Skyler' anywhere, it really should be Tenshi. Sapphire is obsessed with the name Skyler for some reason, and kept changing her name every once in a while. If I missed any, gomenasai, and please, let us know in that chapter's review, so we can fix it! br br ~*~br br centerProloguebr br br ~*~br br Toku sighed as she looked out the window. Her advanced Chemistry class was pretty much.... boring. She yawned slightly as she looked at her watch. It was only 4:30 only 10 minutes left of school. Her mind wander to the dream last night. About that guy with the black hair and emerald green eyes. He was hot ... very hot. She couldn't help but blush as she thought of him. She unconsciously leaned back and crossed her long legs at the ankle as her eyes glazed over. br "Miss Toku" Her thoughts were cut off by the teacher. "The bell has just rung" Mrs. Hiroshii politely informed the young girl. Mrs. Hiroshii frowned slightly, Toku was usually one of her top students, and paid very close attention. br "Oh" Toku whispered before gathering her stuff and heading out, still not paying much attention. Toku walked out of the classroom unconsciously tightening the hold on the books in her arms. The kids around her were talking and laughing they didn't even care about her. Her eyes took a nostalgic look to them before she looked down at her feet. Oh, how she was glad it was Saturday! Soon, her fellow classmates-if you can call them that- would leave her alone until the Monday. br br ----This story takes place in Japan, therefore they go to school Monday through Saturday, and get Sundays off.---- br br Just then a foot went out and she tumbled to her knees her stuff scattered everywhere. People stopped talking and started laughing at her. Anger swelled up as she began picking up her things. She forced herself not to punch the class clown who had tripped her. No, she would remain the stoic, quiet girl whom everyone made fun of. It was easier that way, she didn't want to have to bother with them any more than she had to. Just then another pair of hands started to help and she looked up. br "Hey, are you alright?" Long silver blonde and tiger blue eyes; Toku knew this had to be the popular Tenshi Kiboo. Everybody around them had stopped laughing and start staring and whispering. "You took quite a tumble" Tenshi smiled before gently giving the rest of the books to Toku, "People can be so mean these days" Toku could only nod as she stood up. br "Thank you" she shyly smiled. br "Hey no problem, just call me if anybody gives you trouble" with a wink Tenshi walked away. Toku stood there surprised. She knew that Tenshi was the head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school, but she never except her to be so nice and gentle. Toku sighed and walked out of the school ignoring the stares and the whispering that was around her. br br ~*~ br br "Hey Tenshi your home earlier than usual" Michiru called from the kitchen br "Yeah I had to call cheerleading practice off for today" Tenshi threw herself across the couch, "I thought we should take a rest today since tomorrow is the play offs". br "That makes sense" Michiru walked in as she took a big bite of her deli- like sandwich. Her sister gave her a weird look. br "What? its not my fault I didn't get to eat lunch today" With that Michiru walked into her room. br Tenshi sighed as she closed her eyes. The real reason she cancelled cheerleading practice was that she couldn't concentrate. Her mind was on the dream she's been having over and over again. The dream had a guy who amazingly had the same eye color as her and long silver hair close to hers. He called her the Prietess of Byakko. She smiled but still she was confused. br br ~*~ br br "I can't believe Tenshi Kibbo cancelled cheerleading practice" A red head said as she tried on her friend's mini skirt, "I'm wearing this tonight." br "Something's been going on with her" The blue hared girl shrugged, "She's totally been out of it though Hikari." br Hikari turned to her best friend, "What do you mean Nat?" br Natelie tied the string of her halter top, "She's been in la-la land. I mean yesterday she totally like fell on her backhand spring back-flip combination and she like, never does that." br "Really! I didn't even notice." Hikari said. br "Like yeah, me and Trista think its a guy" Natalie brushed her short blue hair, "Most likely Jin Hikou." br Hikari didn't answer she was to busy pinning up her hair. Her mind wondered to the hot guy in her dream last night. 'Man he was so hot' she thought to herself as she adjusted her bikini butterfly shaped top. br "Hey Kari we got to go like now and pick up Trista and Nicole" br "Alright" Hikari whispered as she grabbed her purse and walked delicately out of the room because of her 4-inch heels. br br ~*~ br br Michiru sat down as she took out her homework and sighed. It was Saturday night. In only two hours until her and Tenshi would go out for a twins' night with the other twins of the school, Marsha and Miku. She looked at the 20 problems on her paper. She knew she couldn't concentrate. Her mind was on a dream. The dream about a guy with brilliant red wings and flowing red hair. br She blushed slightly as she remembered his ruby eyes focusing upon her. He called her the Suzaku no Miko.a miko. She couldn't be a priestess, a priestess is somebody who's... more sophisticated. br Just then her blonde sister popped her head into the room, "Mich we've got an hour to get ready" br "We do?" br Michiru looked up at the clock, "Oh um.... okay" Tenshi smiled and walked out of the room. Michiru sighed slightly and looked down. She had been doodling unconsciously and some how made the picture of the winged guy in her dreams. br br ~*~ br br "Toku, can you get some ice cream?" Toku smiled fondly at her little brother. She would do anything for him. br "I guess I can." Toku said unsure as she looked at his plate, "If you eat your broccoli" Hetsu made a face and Toku laughed. Around her little brother she couldn't help but be happy. br "Alright, alright" he said picking up his fork, "As long as its Chocolate chip cookie dough" br "Of course" Toku stood up to put her dishes in the sink. She tucked that piece of hair that's always in front of her left eyes but it fell right back in place. "OK then, I'm going to go get that ice cream, when I get home I want to see you doing you homework, okay?" br "Okay" br "I'm also going to locking the door so don't open it for anybody" br "Alright" br "Oh and don't cut on the stove" br "Al-" br "And definitely don't answer the phone" br "Ok-" br "Oh and-" br "Toku I understand" Hetsu cut her off, annoyed. Toku laughed, she sounded like an overprotected mother, br "Okay Hetsu I'll be back before bedtime." With that Toku left the apartment and walked out into the slightly chilly coolness of the autumn night. She shivered and wrapped the blue coat tighter around her. She turned the corner just in time to see blonde and aquamarine hared girls walking in front of her. br br "To bad Miku and Marsha couldn't make it" The blonde said. Toku automatically knew it was Tenshi. br "I know but hey now we can hang by ourselves." The aquamarine gestured with her hand. br "Okay lets get some ice cream and some movies so we can just chill at home." br "That's a great idea" Just then Tenshi turned and spotted Toku behind them. Tenshi's eyes seem to light up as she grabbed her sister's wrist. br "Hey Toku what's up" br "Um...... nothing" Toku answered shyly. br "Really I'm so glad I saw you" Tenshi said. br "Really?" Toku looked at the ground. br "Yeah, I just got a thought in my head and I was wondering do you want to hang with me and Mich tonight" Tenshi shuffled from one foot to the other, "So..." br "I don't think so" Toku shook her head, "My brothers at home waiting for me" br "Oh hey that's okay maybe we can walk you home, ne Tenshi?" Michiru spook up her gentle, calm voice rang around them. br "Well I'm just getting ice cream....." Toku trailed off. br "We were too! Hey why don't we all get ice cream and then we can go over to your house to get to know you and your brother better?" Tenshi snapped her fingers as the idea came to her. br "That would be.nice..." Toku all but trailed off again. br "Alright then lets do it!" Tenshi wrapped her arm around Toku's shoulder, "Let's so do this." Toku couldn't help but smile, this girl is just too much. br br ~*~ br br "Hey Hikari, I have a craving for some ice cream" Nicole yelled from the back seat. br "Yeah that's a great idea, I feel like some triple chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup in a waffle cone" Hikari's eyes sparkled. One thing is for sure, she loved chocolate. br "But girls, that builds up calories." br "So, we dance them off tonight." Trista told Natalie. br "Okay... then why not" Natalie finally gave in. br "Alrighty then chickas" Hikari turned into the ice cream shop. "Everybody get out!" She yelled as she cut off the engine. br br ~*~ br br "Can I get a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough and triple chocolate cherry." Tenshi ordered. br The guy from the counter smiled, "You got it babe" Toku watched as Tenshi smiled flirtatiously at him, but rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out when he turned his back. br Toku grinned, this girl was crazy! She took a step back but tripped on something and fell backwards. She would've hit the ground if Michiru hadn't caught her. br "Daijoubi ka?" Michiru looked worried. br "I'm okay" Toku nodded getting her balance. She looked down to see a book. "Hmm" Tenshi kneeled and picked it up. br "What's that?" Toku jumped in surprise when she found Tenshi leaning down her hands on her knees beside her. br "Its a book" Michiru replied sarcastically. br "That's strange it wasn't here a minute ago." br "Here can I see it?" Tenshi handed Michiru the book. br "Hmm.... the Universe of the Four Gods" br "You can read that?!" Skyler snatched it out of Michiru's hand and observed it, "Its in Chinese" br "Nice too notice baka." Michiru grabbed it from the blonde teenager. Toku watch the two in amusement. Just then green light blinded her vision. She let out a gasp and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt dizzy. The twins stopped bickering and turned to their friend. br "Hey are you alright?" Skyler asked worriedly. br "Yeah" Toku gave them a small smile, "I'm fine" Just then the guy gave them their orders and added a coke. br "Thanks you didn't have to add the coke" Tenshi smiled beautifully. br "I wanted to, I won't tell if you won't" He smiled seductively. br "Well then that's a perfect plan. Maybe I'll see ya later" Tenshi turned in time to collide into someone. The top of the drink flew off and spilled all over the person. br "You klutz!" The red head screeched, "This is purple silk!" br "Oh shoot I'm so sorry! Come on maybe we could save it!" Tenshi grabbed the person's hand and ran into the women's restroom. Michiru and Toku followed. br "Oh no its not working." The girl said dramatically. br Michiru knew who it was, "Hikari Sai" br Hikari looked at Michiru, "Hey Michiru" br Tenshi sighed, "I'm so sorry Hikari I'll buy another shirt like this one" br "Its alright Tenshi" Hikari said. Just then the book seemed to jump out of Michiru's arms and fell to the ground with a big thud. All four girls jumped as the page turned and bright light spread through the room. Soon the light disappeared, taking the girls with it. br br ~*~ br br Emerald: So what do you think, is it good or does it suck or is it so bad you guys need to stick it up in our... br Jade: Emerald!!!!!!!!!!!! br Sapphire: Anyway review Onegai!!!! We need more inspiration to finish this fic!!!!!! ^_^ br Sapphire and Jade: So Peace out! br Emerald: *mumble mumble* br Jade: Have a nice day!!! br Sapphire: Be good now!!!!!! br Emerald: Always use a co- br Sapphire and Jade: Emerald!!!!!!!!!!!! br Emerald: What? I was just gonna say always use a computer, never use a friend, geeze. br Sapphire and Jade: uh-huh. brbrcenterEnd Prolouge! brbr 


End file.
